


Big Brother Instincts

by ShipperificWings



Category: Charmed
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Big Brother Chris, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A charmed fic written during the Three Sentence Ficathon, starring big bro Chris and Melinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic as said previously is part of the Three Sentence Ficathon. Go ahead and leave a prompt or answer the existing ones at livejournal.

Hi, Chris! A tiny little girl voice coming from such a high place would always leave him frightened, Melinda wasn't a calm child, she would often forget that using magic for personal purposes is directly proportional to having chaotic things happening to you right after doing it. It was his job to take care of her.  
She is of course 4 years old and the concepts of personal gain go in over her head. So that's how Chris finds Melinda upside down a tree on their latest trip to the park.   
He had told mom she wasn't old enough to be at the park with Chris when he is practicing his lessons in magic, that kid plus aunt Phoebe always spelled pandemonium. He had learned it the hard way when Wyatt had practiced with her. Wyatt's lessons were taught by aunt Paige today though. That might explain why he had found his little sister hanging upside down a tree branch and not floating around somewhere trying to follow the birds, which was how her mother had found him during his first lesson with aunt Phoebe.   
Melinda drops by with a thud and he barely manages to catch her, good thing he is trained on her ways, she was a hyperactive child. She sticks her tongue at him and he hugs her, her childish giggles are always cute enough to make him forget he is supposed to act as an authority figure. She's their little girl, that stunt would surely be discussed during their next family meeting, but for now he would just play along with her.


End file.
